


instant health potions

by claruh



Series: my sbi fics [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, mcyt - Freeform, sbi, they are literally brothers your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claruh/pseuds/claruh
Summary: anyways, going blatantly against what techno insists the lore is and pushing SBI more than ever.[ maybe read my other fic(s) in the series if you like this one? :) ]
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: my sbi fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079549
Comments: 5
Kudos: 180





	instant health potions

Brewing potions fucking sucks. 

The moon was nearing its peak in the sky, and yet Techno was awake, attempting to rummage through chests with minimal lighting to try and not wake Tommy up. Not that he particularly cared about Tommy’s sleep schedule, he just knew that he’d be a pain to deal with if he was woken up. 

He heard the brewing stand pop and grabbed the three bottles off of the rack. Instant health was a necessity these days with how reckless Tommy was with fall damage, and his occasional wanting to jump off of tall heights. It didn’t concern Techno, those were Tommy’s problems and he’d ask for help if he needed it, but he wanted to at least try to make it better. 

Speaking of Tommy, he swore he could hear him talking downstairs. There was no one there, but maybe he’d gotten to the point of talking to himself. He seemed like the type to do that. 

Techno headed down the ladder and into Tommy’s makeshift room. He was laying down, facing the wall, but he was curled up tightly, still muttering things with varying volume levels. 

“Tommy?” No response. He put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder as gently as possible, “Hey.” He shook him. “Wake up.” 

Tommy’s eyes opened and he quickly sat up right, pressing himself against the wall. He was very clearly scared, “Dream?” He looked up after hearing no response. “Techno, oh God.” He wrapped his arms tightly around him. “I’m so glad your sleep schedule is fucked.”

Techno suppressed a laugh to the best of his ability, “Are you okay?”

He pulled away from Techno, “I’m fine. You can go back to whatever mysterious bullshit you’re doing up there.”

“Tommy.”

He rolled his eyes, “Techno.” 

“You said Dream right as you woke up, I’m not interpreting that as ‘fine.’”

“I.. I was having a nightmare. It’s okay though I-“

“Shut up.”

“This doesn’t seem lik-“

“Tommy, shut up.” Tommy just glared at him. “You can talk to me about that sort of stuff, I know what it's like.”

His voice was quiet, “You do?”

“You ever think why I don’t sleep?”

“Oh.. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, I’m totally fine.”

“No you’re not.”

“I’m not, but that’s fine I live with that.” He paused for a moment. “What can I say, I was manipulated by people I gave everything to, so were you.”

“Dream didn’t manipulate me though! He’s one of my best friends.”

“Oh, Tommy.”

“What?”

“Dream is not your friend.”

“Yes he is! He- he-“ Tommy trailed off. “Why.. What do you mean?”

Techno frowned, “Denial.”

“What?”

“Next one is anger.”

“Why the fuck are you being cryptic right now?”

“There it is.”

“Tell me what the fuck you’re talking about, Techno.”

“Dream’s been manipulating you since the day you were exiled. He’s been doing the same with Tubbo.”

“Don’t talk about him.”

“Tubbo?” Tommy nodded, avoiding Techno’s gaze. “Anyways, Dream isn’t your friend. He’s literally come here asking me where you were so he could hunt you down!”

“No.. he came because he cares about me, right?” The question was more directed at himself than Techno. 

“There’s bargaining. You were here for one of them Tommy, you hid in a barrel with an invis potion!”

“But he.. he lied?”

“Yes, he lied.”

“I.. you lied too. If that’s so bad, why shouldn’t I hate you?”

Techno was quiet, his mind reeling at that question, “I-“ He trailed off. “I’m sorry.”

“Wh- I don’t think I’ve ever heard you apologize before.” He was grinning. 

“Usually I don’t regret the things I do.”

“Good way to live, eh?” He punched Techno’s arm playfully. When Techno’s expression remained the same he quickly began talking again, “Uh. Back to Dream, I don’t think he’s a bad guy. Are you sure you don’t hate him just cause he works for the government?”

“I know manipulation when I see it.”

“Oh.. I just-“ He stopped when he noticed that Techno’s stoic expression had become sad. “Should I apologize?”

“Not your fault.”

“I mean it sort of is. I have started almost every war.” 

Techno laughed, “I’ll accept an apology if you want to give me one.”

“Now it feels too forced.” Techno scoffed. “So should I be scared of Dream?” 

“If you want.”

“That’s not a fucking answer.”

“Sure! Go ahead! I don’t know, Tommy.”

“You’re a bitch Technoblade.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Bitchblade.”

Techno mocked a gasp, but his voice was still monotonous, “I’m hurt.”

“You better be.” 

He didn’t reply for a moment, “Uh.. Do you want me to stay down here, or do you think you’re good?”

“I think I’m good.” He smiled. “Thank you though.”

“No problem. I’ll just.. y’know.” He stood up and started walking towards the ladder. “Night, Tommy.” 

“Goodnight.”

Techno got back upstairs and switched off the lights in the brewing area before heading up to his room. He wasn’t planning on sleeping, but he wanted to try his best to let Tommy sleep more. The kid definitely needed it recently. 

He opened up one of his windows and climbed onto the roof. The moon was nearly gone out of the sky, but the stars still remained. There were footsteps behind him and he quickly turned around. 

“Hey.” Tommy sheepishly smiled at him. “Can I come sit..?”

“No.”

“Oh. Okay I’ll-“

He panicked for a moment, “I’m kidding! Come on.” He patted the spot next to him and Tommy quickly clambered out the window and sat next to him. 

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“It’s fine.”

“Cool.” He smiled. “Do you come up here a lot?”

“Only when I have nothing else I can do.”

Tommy just nodded, “I like it here.”

“Like on the roof or..”

“Here. It’s much better than L’manburg or with Dream.” The tension in his voice was palpable when he said Dream’s name. 

“I’ve never heard you say anything negative about L’manburg before.”

“I learned from the best.” He turned to Techno and smiled. 

Techno found himself smiling back at him, “Of course you did.”


End file.
